Séparation et Retrouvaille Chapitre 1
by Enamoured To Write
Summary: Stiles n'aurait pas dut voir ce qu'il a vu, et pourtant. Furieux, il décide de partir loin de Beacon Hills. Derek en est furieux contre lui-même et compte bien le retrouvé, cependant ...


Stiles quitta la résidence Hale d'un pas furieux. Il rejoignit sa voiture qui fut à quelques mètres et s'y réfugia. Bien que son visage fut habité d'une colère noire, son cœur, lui, fut empli d'une profonde tristesse. Une larme perla d'un coin de son l'œil, puis coula le long de sa joue, laissant une trainée humide sur sa peau. Il démarra sa jeep et partit, loin de cette forêt. Il roula alors que ses larmoiements furent nombreux et lui embuèrent la vue. Il dut griller quelques feux rouges, dépassé les limitations de vitesse, coupé la voie aux autres conducteurs, afin de pouvoir rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible. Par chances, aucuns agents ne l'eut arrêté, et il n'y eut aucune présence de son père dans la maison. Il coupa le moteur de son véhicule, et resta assis dans l'habitacle, à attendre. Attendre qu'il puisse mouvoir de nouveau, attendre que son cerveau puisse redémarrer. Stiles fut détruit, brisé, anéantis.

Il décida de rentré et de se faire une longue, très longue douche. Il ne prit même pas le temps de se déshabillé, et se mit directement sous un jet d'eau froide. Il resta debout, les mains plaqué sur un pan de mur. Et alors que sa respiration se fit saccader, son cœur battit anormalement vite. Il plaça une main sur son tors, tentant de pouvoir le calmer. Sans résulta. Il s'écroula au sol, se mit la tête entre les genoux, et fit glisser ses mains derrière sa nuque. Dans sa crise de panique, il laissa ses larmes couler à flot, et gémit de tristesse. Il essaya de s'apaiser. Se sachant seul chez lui, il fit un mouvement de bascule, ce qui l'aida à reprendre son sang froid. Au bout de se qui lui sembla des heures, il fut de nouveau serins.

-Stiles ? s'enquit son père de l'autre côté de la porte. Tout vas bien ?

Le fils ne répondit pas, continuant son mouvement de bascule, il ferma simplement les yeux. Cependant, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant voir un père paniqué. Ce dernier se rua vers son enfant, l'enlacent tout en coupant le courant de l'eau. Il attrapa une serviette de bain et en couvrit son fils.

-Chuuuuuuuuuut, consola John. Je suis là, calme toi.

Grelottant, le regard de Stiles fut rouges, perdu dans le vide.

Il fit un geste de réconfort en frottant les épaules de son fils, lui prodiguant de la chaleur. L'inquiétude s'empara de John, il ne sut quoi faire et soupira, désemparer par la situation.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives fiston ? s'enquit le shériff.

-J'ai, j'ai besoin de vacance, souffla Stiles avec un son rauque.

-D'accord, je prendrai un congé

-Non, coupa le plus jeune, moi. Juste moi. Seul.

Le plus âgé ne répondit rien, si ce ne fut qu'un nouveau soupire.

Derek se battit avec plus d'ardeur qu'il ne l'eut jamais fait. Mêlant sa rage au combat, il perça le sac de sable qu'il utilisa pour s'entraîner. L'alpha fut dans une telle colère, qu'il pourrait tuer n'importe qui.

_Ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça ! _pensa-t-il. _Ça ne devais, VRAIMENT pas, se passer comma ça ! _

Alors que le sable du sac se répandit au sol, le lycanthrope poussa un hurlement qui fit trembler les murs. Tout cela ne fut que le fruit d'un mal entendu. Alors que Stiles eut été venu pour lui faire une surprise, Derek eut été accompagné d'un agent immobilier. L'alpha eut souhaité faire des rénovations dans son ancienne maison brûlé, et cet agent aurait dû lui apporter conseil. Cependant, ce n'eut été pas le cas. Lorsqu'ils abordé le sujet de la chambre à couché, l'agent eut commencé à parler d'une voix sensuelle. Faisant plusieurs sous-entendus. Cet homme eut fait le tour de Derek, et d'une main il eut déboutonné le col de sa chemise. Tandis qu'avec son autre main, il eut caressé le corps du loup-garou. Sans qu'il ne l'eut su, ce dernier eut grogné. Et alors que l'agent immobilier s'eut été trouvé dernière, Derek s'eut été retourné et eut plaqué le corps de l'homme contre le mur. Ayant mit ses mains de chaque côté du visage de se dernier, il eut approché son visage du sien, et eut fait sous-entendre quelques menaces s'il continua ainsi. L'alpha eut affiché un regard noir, jusqu'à se qu'il eut vît le visage de Stiles dans le couloir qui menât à cette chambre.

-Stiles ? eut fait Derek arborant un visage effaré.


End file.
